Sick Day
by tenshi2708
Summary: Vaughn worries about Chelsea when she doesn't show up to visit at the usual time. He discovers that she's sick and takes care of her. I hope he doesn't catch anything else since he's already love sick!


Vaughn looked out for the window for the hundredth time in the last few hours. It wasn't like Chelsea to be this late, especially on a Tuesday since it was his last day in town. She usually stuck to him like glue until she had to go tend to the farm. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong.

"Vaughn. Vaughn? Vaughn!"

He jumped. "Huh what?"

Julia rolled her eyes. "If you're worried go look for her. Your shifts almost over anyways so just go."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grunted. "I'm not worried, more like relieved that she's not here in my face."

"Alright fine whatever," Julia said with a wave of her hand. "I wanted you to return this book to her anyways but I guess I ca-"

Vaughn thrust his hand out. "Give it to me. My shift is almost over so you don't have to take time out of your day to return it."

Julia smiled and shook her head. She retrieved the book and handed it to him, then laughed as he practically sprinted out of the door.

~~

Vaughn knocked on the door. "Chelsea? Are you home? Julia insisted that I bring this book back to you." He paused and tried the door. It was open and he glanced around the small house, Chelsea was nowhere in sight. He sighed and set the book down on a table. He mumbled, "Where on earth did you get to?" He was going to leave the farm, but noticed that her livestock weren't out grazing and decided to check the barn. He started to run when he heard the panicked sounds of animals. He threw open the door and yelled, "Chelsea!?" His heart was pounding as he ran to the back of the barn where the animals were gathered to find her collapsed on the floor. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard. Vaughn grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment as she mumbled, "Vaughn? What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "What are you doing sleeping in the barn?"

"Oh the barn? I thought I was still in bed. Hmm yeah now I remember. I wasn't felling good this morning but I had to feed all my animals."

"Well why didn't you ask someone for help you idiot?"

Chelsea coughed. "Well everyone is so busy and I don't want to be a bother. Besides I'm used to taking care of things on my own."

Vaughn scooped Chelsea up into his arms and shooed the animals outside. He carried her inside and laid her down in bed. She had already fallen asleep in his arms on the way back so Vaughn removed her boots and bandana. He went to the bathroom and rummaged around until he found a washcloth, wetted it, and placed it on her head. He then proceeded to go tend to all of her animals and crops. He was surprised to find that she had gotten all of her chores done, up until she got to the barn. She was a lot stronger than he had figured.

~~

Chelsea woke up to the smell of something cooking. She rolled over to see what looked like Vaughn in the kitchen. "Surely I'm dreaming," she mumbled as she rubbed her temples. She looked again, but sure enough it was him. He didn't have his hat on and she noticed that his boots were off and sitting next to hers by the door. A smile crossed her lips; it felt like he belonged there. It was almost like they were married. Her heart pounded at the thought of it. She had developed a rather substantial crush on the quiet man. She learned how to make porridge just to impress him and had been providing his breakfast on the days he was in town for a few weeks now. At first he seemed annoyed, like always, but he had stated to meet her a little more eagerly with every passing day. She then realized that she hadn't made it into town that morning and sat bolt upright. "Vaughn!" she screamed.

The spoon he was holding clattered to the ground. He turned to run to Chelsea but tripped over a chair. Cursing he regained balance and made his way to her side. "What?" he asked in a huff.

"Your porridge is still in the fridge. I'm sorry I didn't get it to you this morning."

Vaughn took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it and saying, "Chelsea now it not the time to worry about that, lay back down and get some rest. The soup should be done in a minute." He waited for her to lie back before bringing the covers back up around her and tucking her in.

Chelsea felt her face heat up as Vaughn's face came closer to hers as he fussed over her pillows and blanket. He seemed flustered, but his gaze was softer than usual. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me Vaughn."

His face turned a deep red and he quickly retreated to the kitchen.

Chelsea giggled. He was cute when he was embarrassed.

~~

Vaughn handed Chelsea a bowl and pulled up a chair so that he could eat beside her. He had decided to blame her fever for the kiss. It's not that he liked it anyways. He didn't want to turn to her and press his lips against hers. Her soft delicate lips while she ran her fingers up through his hair. . .

"Are you ok Vaughn?"

"What!? Oh yeah I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Vaughn's face turned crimson. "Oh just ah nothing," he muttered while suddenly becoming very interested in his soup.

Chelsea raised an eyebrow but knew better that to pry. Vaughn glanced back up at her for a moment and locked eyes with her. He wondered what would happen if he tried. Chelsea smiled at him, and then continued to eat. "This soup is really good. I'm starting to feel better too. Tomorrow I should have no problem returning to work."

Vaughn shook his head. "No you're going to stay in bed. I'm staying at the inn and coming back to take care of the farm again tomorrow. You've got no business working when you're sick."

Chelsea blushed. "Vaughn you don't have to do that. Don't you have to go home?"

"I've already made arrangements so that I can stay here. Your phone works you know, you can call someone for help the next time you need it."

"I-I didn't know you cared about me so much."

"What? No it's not like that! It's not a big deal, I just gotta make sure your livestock is ok. It's part of my job." He scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

Chelsea giggled and Vaughn got up to take the dishes to the sink. She got up to go to the bathroom and smiled as she felt Vaughn's eyes watching to make sure she could walk on her own. When she came out he was standing at the window, staring up at the clouds like he often did, consumed in his thoughts. Chelsea shuffled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her head into his back and smiled as she felt him tense up.

"Ch- Chelsea what a-are you doing?"

She sighed contently, "You smell good Vaughn."

Vaughn felt the heat rising to his face and his heart pounding harder. "This sickness is making you crazy Chelsea." He pried her arms off of him and turned around to face her. She was pouting so he sighed and let go of her hands. She immediately grabbed hold of him again and pressed her face against his chest.

"Vaughn your heart is beating really fast."

"Yeah," he said in a long breath. "It does that when you're around."

Chelsea was quiet for a moment before asking, in almost a whisper, "Vaughn do you like me?"

She leaned her head back so they locked eyes when he looked down. Her hair was a mess from being in bed with a fever. Her clothes were wrinkled and a little dirty from lying in the barn. Her eyes still sparkled like the stars though. She was still the woman that had attached herself to him. She was the reason he had started to love Mondays, and Tuesdays, but hate Wednesdays. He didn't know how to respond to her affection properly, but in that moment he knew what he had to do. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned down his lips cautious at first, then desperate.

Chelsea made a small noise when their lips collided. She ran her hands up Vaughn's chest and into his hair. She peeked out of one eye to see his eyes crinkle into a smile when she did so. His arms moved down and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. When their lips parted she snuggled back into his chest, happy but a little embarrassed.

"I uh, I love you."

A grin spread against Chelsea's face. "I love you too."

Vaughn sighed in relief, and then scoped Chelsea up into his arms. "Alright now, back to bed with you. I need to go put the animals back in the barn for the night."

Chelsea pouted. "Alright but you'd better be quick about it."

Vaughn laughed. "Ok, ok I'll be right back but you need to try and go to sleep."

Chelsea held up a finger. "On one condition," she said.

Vaughn shook his head. "What's that?"

"Stay here with me tonight instead of the inn."

The color returned to Vaughn's cheeks. "O-ok if that's what you want."

~~

Chelsea snuggled into Vaughn's chest. "Thank you for taking such good care of me today."

"No problem. Just don't get sick like this unless I'm around ok?"

Chelsea laughed. "Yeah ok I'll try."

He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning."

She squeezed him a little tighter. "You'd better be."

He smiled. Lying there in the dark with her just felt right. He petted her hair and mumbled, "I could get used to this." She began to snore softly and he kissed her head, happier than he had ever been before.


End file.
